


Lamb on the Way

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Autumn, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Praise, Pregnant Castiel, Ram Boy Dean Winchester, Sheep, Sheep Boy Castiel, Sheep Boy Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, ram boys, sheep boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!ram boy!Dean cuddles his pregnant mate, omega!sheep boy!Cas, and talks about how excited he is for their future lamb, and how beautiful he thinks Castiel looks while pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb on the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/gifts).



> [Orignally posted here on my tumblr.](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/131997330348/idk-i-should-be-doing-other-things-or-sleeping-but)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this a little before Halloween and never posted it here. D: Sorry!
> 
> I really, really love sheep. Like so much u do not understand. So I've been obsessed with sheep boys and sheep boy AUs lmao.
> 
> Sorry for lack of fics lately. :C Life has been very hectic, sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. And it's severely cut into my fic writing time and energy. Also my hard drive died since the last time I posted fics and I had to get a new one. This fic had actually just been written directly in a tumblr text post. >.

“Ugh,” Cas grumbled grumpily, “soon, I’ll only be able to sleep on my side.” He poked his slightly rounded belly despairingly. “I’m going to look like a watermelon.”

Dean huffed. “Oh, stop it.” He snuggled closer to his pregnant omega mate, burying his face in the soft, plush wool around Cas’s neck. Cas had decided to grow it out for the fall and winter, shearing less and less, so he could stay warm and wouldn’t get sick with the baby. “You’re going to look beautiful. You do look beautiful, right now.” He breathed in the sweet scent of a happily mated, fertile, pregnant omega. “You’re growing our little lamb inside you.” He whispered reverently in his ear.

Dean moved one strong, broad hand to cover Cas’s own atop his growing stomach. He traveled his hand down, then snaked it back up under the hem of Cas’s thin nightgown, so he could rest his hand on the bare skin of his mate’s belly, no cloth obstructing him from feeling the evidence of their love, their bond, the alpha pride Dean felt at breeding Cas on his first heat off of the contraceptives.

“Just think,” Dean murmured as he began petting Cas’s stomach, “this time next year, we’ll be cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire with our little lamb, our house all cozy and decorated for Halloween and the fall harvests, you breastfeeding our baby before bed while I read him stories.”

“We can have a cute little costume for our lamb.” Cas added. “What about a flower? I think that’s cute.”

“That sounds adorable, sweetheart. I bet Ellen will want to help make it. She’s so damn excited for her grandbaby.”

Castiel nodded sleepily. “I guess all that will make blowing up like a balloon worth it.”

Dean huffed again. “Personally, I think you look sexy like this.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.” A teasing, gentle headbutt with a horn, “I’m gonna give you lots of babies. If…that’s what you want.”

“I think it sounds nice. But we should probably pace ourselves.”

Dean began leaving lazy kisses into the pillow of dark wool growing around Cas’s neck, freckled hand rubbing Cas’s stomach soothingly, trailing up to gently caress one of his nipples.

“And these,” Dean rolled one bud between his fingers, “are gonna look even more beautiful when they’re swollen and pink, getting full of milk. They’re already a little puffier, I can feel it.”

Cas moaned sleepily, stirring against Dean. “You better not steal too much milk from the lamb. Now go to sleep.” He mock-chastised. “Your pregnant husband is too tired for what you’re trying to start.” 

Though Dean couldn’t see him, he could still hear the small smile through Cas’s words. He placed a kiss on one of his soft ears, then positioned his head to be comfortable with his four jutting horns. “Yes, dear. Sweet dreams.”

Dean stayed up for several minutes to revel in the soft breathing of his mate, and the excitement he felt for their new family, before finally letting himself drift off.


End file.
